The Adventures of the Trouble Trio
by mkk5986
Summary: The adventures 3 young women find for themselves in Philadelphia. It's categorized as this was one of the closest to what Celtic Thunder is and they play a HUGE roll. Rated T for some colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of the Trouble Trio**

Chapter 1: The Craic Begins

There is nothing in this world more terrifying to me than flying. Yet here I am, at an airport about to board a plane for the first time in my life. Needless to say, I was scared shitless.

"Get your ass moving woman!" hollered Misty from behind me, adding a shove for effect.

I sucked it up and moved forward. How I had let her and Amy convince me this was a good idea, I'll never know. I just kept reminding myself that the craic to be had in Philly was so worth it!

We had our carry on luggage stowed away and were settled in our seats within ten minutes. I was grateful that it was a relatively empty flight, at least that's what Misty told me.

"This isn't that bad." I said, half to Misty and half to myself.

She smiled up at me. "See! I told ya so!"

Six hours later, and right on time, we landed, ending the last leg of our flight and the beginning of the most epic vaca ever!

Neither of us could contain our excitement, almost bouncing off the plane, in anticipation of seeing Amy and her family.

"LISS! BOO BOO FACE!" we barely had time to look in the direction of the sound when we were both malled by this ball of energy

Amy finally introduced us to her husband, Butch, and son, Erik. I almost felt sorry for both of them, knowing how crazy the next nine days were gonna be... almost.

The ride back to Amy's, or home, was filled with tons of giggles coming from us three grown ass women in the back seat of the car.

Stopping at home to drop off our bags and freshen up, we then went out for some dinner. Misty and I were both starving. We ordered our food and the three of us got our wine, toasting to the upcoming craic, of course!

Finally we got back home and Misty and I crashed, exhausted from our day of travel.

The next five days were a blur of chatting, meeting new people, shopping, and sight seeing. The more of the city I saw, the more I loved it. I never wanted to leave. Amy, Nicki, and Heather were doing their best to convince me to stay, not that it was hard.

Day five began with the realization that it was show day! OH MY LORD! The day we got to see the lads! I was literally bouncing as I got up to start coffee and went out on the balcony to enjoy the cool morning air and my first cigarette of the day. I was soon joined by both Misty and Amy. I suppose I woke them up but I didn't really care today.

They mumbled their good mornings to me and I returned the sentiment, only much more chipper.

"Someone musta had really good dreams last night." Misty said sarcastically between drags.

"You better not of gotten anything on my couch or my Neil blanket!" Amy perked up.

I laughed hysterically. "I love you bitches!" I gasped. "Its show day!"

"We know." they chorused.

"Dude, its my FIRST show!"

"Oh no! Liss is losing it!" Amy teased.

"HA freaking HA!" I retorted.

Misty was doubled over in laughter.

Amy grinned "OK, OK, I'll give you a break." then sitting on the patio chair, looked at both of us, "when do you wanna head that way?"

Misty yelled "NOW" and I just shrugged. I still needed to get showered and dressed and do my hair and make up.

Amy rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I said, innocently. "I've gotta make a good first impression."

"You just wanna impress Deco!" Misty teased, nudging me with her elbow.

I was blushing. "I need coffee." I said and made my escape.

Three hours later and we were all ready to wall out of the door.

"We need to make a stop first." Amy said, walking the opposite direction of the rental car.

Misty and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Hey Ames! Why don't we just take the car?" I asked. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Can we drop our stuff off at least?" Misty asked before I could. Again, Amy shook her head and kept walking.

When she finally did turn around toward us, her only comment was "hurry up. We can't be late!"

Misty and I quickened our pace to make up the ground between us and her. What did she mean 'we can't be late?' I wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise Rendezvous

"Why are we stopping at Starbucks?" Misty asked as we walked up to the door.

Her question answered itself when we opened the door and Amy waved. My eyes followed her gaze to a table of several young men all of whom seemed very familiar. The one with his head in a newspaper looked up, smiled at Amy and returned her wave. IT WAS FREAKING NEIL! I was in shock to say the least!

Amy turned around to look at us. By the expression on her face, she could tell that we both were extremely surprised, as I'm sure everyone in the coffee shop could tell as well.

When I finally regained my ability to speak, I looked at her amused face, "THIS is why we have to stop here?"

"UH HUH!" She nearly squealed, then began walking toward the group of men.

Misty had no problems following her, except she made a detour to order a coffee. I, on the other hand, stumbled clumsily after them, almost falling on my ass more than once.

As we inched closer to the table, Neil stood, smile still on his face, and embraced Amy. She returned the hug with much enthusiasm.

Misty returned with two cups and handed one to me. I was surprised I could move my arm up to grab it, much less drink it.

"Liss, Misty, meed Neil, Ryan, Declan, Colm, and Emmet." Amy grinned, her arm still around Neil's shoulders and his circling her waist.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to greet us.

"Please, have a seat." Ryan offered.

We obliged. Misty seated between Emmet and Colm and me seated between Declan and Ryan, while Amy positioned herself between Ryan and Neil, but just a bit closer to Neil.

Immediately Amy and Misty were chatting it up with the lads surrounding them. As for me, well, my shy side kicked in and I looked down at my cup of coffee sitting on the table, messing with the lid.

All of a sudden I heard my name and I slowly looked up and around the table. Everyone else was immersed in their own conversations. Then I looked directly to my right to find the most brilliant set of blue eyes looking at me. That seriously took my breath away.

"Yer Liss right?" he said again. Oh God! I loved the way my name sounded coming off of his lips. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Until I heard a roar of female laughter coming from my friends. I was so gonna kill them later.

I looked Declan in the eyes. "Yeah. That's me." Then mocking him a bit, I added, "You're Declan right?"

That brought a smile to his face. My heart fluttered again. That smile was beyond gorgeous in person.

"Yer THE Liss who gave me those engraved drumsticks fer Christmas last year, right?" OH MY GOD! He remembered!

Then I thought about what was engraved on them. I couldn't help but blush. I knew one set said, 'Save a drum, bang a drummer', because I had a similar set on my wall. The only difference was that Declan had signed the ones I had.

Hearing more laughter brought me out of my own thoughts. I looked back at that beautiful man. I managed a little nod and whispered, "Yeah. That's me."

He smiled so kindly again. "The things you wrote in the card were extraordinary. You have a way with words Liss."

"Thanks." I was blushing again. God its gonna be a long day if I don't stop this! Deep breaths I kept telling myself.

I remembered the little box I had in my purse that held another gift for Declan. "I've got something for you." I told him as I began digging through my belongings.

"I just LOVE yer bag!" Neil exclaimed. The other lads looked over towards me and saw the printed photos of Declan all over the front. OH SHIT! I thought. I forgot what purse I was carrying!

It was Declan's turn to blush with me while Amy grinned with satisfaction. I threw my now empty coffee cup at her. "Remind me to beat you later!"

She stuck her tongue out at me in retort.

"Hey Deco! Looks like you've got an uber fan!" Teased Emmet with a smack on the arm.

"Oh! You haven't seen anything yet!" I retorted, coming to Declan's rescue. I reached over Declan and Colm's laps to snatch Misty's purse from under her feet and stuck it in front of Emmet's face, letting him take in the printed photos of him staring back. But not just pictures, this bag had words as well. Words to describe him. One side said 'devine' below the photo and the other said 'lovely'. It was Emmet's turn to blush. Misty just grinned, deviously. "That's right sugar! You most certainly are divine and lovely! And sexy and..."

"We get it Mist!" I laughed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with an uber fan!" laughed Declan.

As everyone recovered from the shenanigans and resumed their respective conversations, I pulled the box out of my now famous Declan bag. "Here" I said. "This is for you."

He looked at me and shook his head. "You dint have ta do tha!" He took the box anyway.

"I know. We all know you don't need gifts and that Sharon wants us to donate instead… but…" I started.

Declan laughed. "When has anyone listened ta her bout tha."

I smiled. He opened the box and picked up the silver medallion and chain that was inside. He examined the engraved person on the front, a patron saint. He flipped the oblong pendant over to reveal the picture of a snare drum engraved in the middle, surrounded by the words, 'Saint Gregory, Guide Me."

"Wow." He whispered. "Thanks so much fer this."

I blushed and smiled shyly, "With the luck of you all lately, every little bit doesn't hurt." I glanced at Ryan whose hair had still not completely grown back after it being shaved. He nodded his agreement and smiled at me.

"With you amazing fan I don't think any accident could keep us down." He said to us all.

About that time his phone started vibrating on the table. "Crap! It's Sharon." He said as he walked away.

After a short, terse conversation, he came back. "Well ladies, this has been a pleasure but we've been summoned back. It might take us a while ta catch a couple taxis."

"No." I said matter of fact. "We've got a rental with more than enough room for all of us. We'll give you a ride. We're headed that way anyway."

"Ya are?" asked several of the guys in harmony. Yes, turns out they even speak in beautiful harmony! Who woulda thought!

Amy finally spoke on the subject, "Yes. We ARE giving you a ride." And that was that. Declan, Emmet, Neil, Ryan, and Colm were riding with us to the Tower. My fan girl side wanted to scream and jump up and down but my logical side kicked in.

"Well," said Neil, "this should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pretzels &Nuts

We all piled in the car. Colm driving, after he begged us to let him and proving to us he had an American driver's license. Ryan rode shot gun. I wasn't sure if either decision was a good idea. Misty and Emmet took up the seat directly behind them and Amy, Neil, Declan, and I squeezed into the third row. This was something neither Amy nor I minded. Pretty sure it didn't bug Neil either.

"Turn right ahead and your destination is on your left." Chimed the navigation system.

Colm followed the instructions and pulled up right behind one of the busses beside the theater.

"Phew! I love this car!" he exclaimed as we all piled out.

I couldn't help smiling. I was starting to love that car as well. But, I'd always had a secret love for anything made by Dodge, especially the Durango.

"Where have you five been?" came an obviously enraged voice. UH OH! It was Sharon. And she was PISSED!

"Youse are in BIG trouble!" Keith did a walk by sing song tease.

"You all were due back an hour ago! And how did ya get here? Riding with random women? Really? I'm beginning to think that I can't take you anywhere! Get inside and help unload before sound check!" she reprimanded them. Sharon then turned to the three of us, "And you ladies, I'm sorry but no one is allowed inside until the show besides cast and crew. You will have to come back then." She tried her best to sound professional but her extreme irritation shown through her forced smile.

As Sharon was getting ready to walk away a tall, bald man approached her, clearly looking to speak with her.

His eyes clanked in our direction momentarily then back to Sharon. He was in the middle of forming his first words to her when he looked back at us. "Amy?" he asked, looking directly at her. She nodded, smiling.

"Hey there G! It's been a while! How are ya?" she stepped into his outstretched arms for one of George's famous bear hugs.

Sharon looked at him quizzically. She then snapped her head sideways to inform him she wanted to speak to him out of earshot of us.

My lip reading skills completely failed. I had to work on accents! Not everyone talked as plainly or as animated as my friends and I do.

Soon, Sharon walked off, begrudgingly and George returned to us, obviously amused "I dunno what ye lasses did, but ye sure got Sharon riled up!" he laughed.

"Honestly," Amy spoke, "we're not even sure what we did!"

George laughed. "It's no big deal. Sharon is stressed anyway." Then looking and Misty and I, "Well, who are these two lovely lasses?"

I blushed again. God! I had to stop doing that! Amy introduced us all and instead of shaking hands, George insisted on hugging us both. "So, ye three must be the famous 'trouble trio'?" George asked, twinkle in his eye.

We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Wha? Don't ya think we read what happens on Twitter?'

"Fook!" I said.

"Shit!" Misty said.

"OH HOLY CRAP!" added Amy.

George grinned. "Ye have made the lads blush more than once."

The three of us exchanged looks. It was almost time to go back to Amy's and get dressed for the concert tonight.

I remembered the bags from the bakery we picked up on the way. "Oh! We've got a little treat for y'all in the car. Wanna come help get it George?"

He agreed. The four of us trudged back to the rear of the car. I opened the hatch and Amy and Misty began unloading bags and cups.

"What did ye lasses bring?" we heard. Neil and Declan had snuck up behind us.

"You'll see soon enough." Amy teased Neil.

He acted like he was gonna chase and tickle her. She gave him 'the look'. "Do you remember the last time you tried that?"

Neil blushed. It was obvious he did remember.

From what I heard, he had threatened to tickle Amy and she took off running, in heels mind you, away from him. He took off after her and didn't make it more than fifty feet from where he started when he slipped on some snow covered ice and ended up on his backside.

"That's what I thought!" Amy said, clearly proud of herself. I tried to stifle my giggle but it clearly didn't work. Everyone turned and stared at me, which made me turn beet red! 'Stupid facial pigments!' I yelled at myself

Summoning every ounce of courage I had in my body, I looked around and put my hands on my hips. "Is anyone gonna help me get this stuff out or do I have to do it by myself?"

Declan was the first to begin helping me. "What are we settin out?" he asked in that 'I wanna melt and do naughty things to you' accent.

"Soft pretzels and tea." I finally told him, after all of the dirty thoughts had left my head… kinda.

"Liss" he was obviously repeating himself. Shit! Those thoughts!

I looked up at him, and I mean I looked UP! This man was HUGE and I'm used to tall men! He was smiling at me. OH GOD! That smile! Then I noticed something fall from around his neck to the ground. I bent to pick it up. HOLY CRAP! It was the St. Gregory medal I gave him earlier. "Here." I said, stupidly, "This fell." He gingerly took the necklace from my small hand. "Can I help?" I offered when I saw him struggling with the clasp.

Declan had to squat for me to reach his neck properly to fasten (HA HA! AMY HAD TO USE THAT WORD!) it.

Once done, he stood, towering over me again. "Thanks." He said as he offered me a hug. I gladly took it. WOW! That's all I got for that is WOW!

"Liss! Hurry up! We gotta get goin." Amy whined.

I begrudgingly let go of Declan's neck and we rejoined the group. Apparently everyone was laughing at something that I was completely clueless about.

Once hugs were spread around, and we were headed for the car, George yelled after us. "HEY!" we stopped and turned. "Youse are NUTS, you know that?" he yelled, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Showtime

Euphoria was an understatement to describe how I felt as we got ready for the big show. The day had been way more than I could have ever asked for.

"Liss?" Amy was in the bathroom doorway. "Have you seen my Acorns shirt?"

I shook my head. "I haven't even seen it on you since I got here. Best guess though- closet, dresser, or laundry basket." I winked and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling at my sorry attempt at a joke. "Yeah, yeah! You and Ry would make the best 'World's Worst Comic Duo' EVER!"

I shook my head and went back to putting the finishing touches on my make up.

I randomly heard a faint whistle. I figured it was someone else in the house so I ignored it. Moments later, All Day Long starts blaring. It was my phone. Chrissy was calling me... huh weird. "Hello?" I answered.

"You...are... a... cunt!" It was Anna.

"Oh crap! Sorry I didn't register the ring tone. I thought someone here was whistling." I defended myself, walking out to the living room, grabbing my pack of smokes, and heading out to the balcony.

Lighting a cigarette, "So... How are ya?"

"Don't hand me that crap! I want details biotch!" Anna demanded.

"Well... I miss you too... I'm good.. thanks for asking." I replied, barely containing my laughter.

"Who ya talking to?" Misty said as she came out, looking amazing! Humph! I was jealous, but in a good way!

"Anna Banana!" I grinned.

"ANNA!" Misty screamed in my ear.

"HEY! Hey! You! On the phone! Yeah you! TELL ME ALL THE GOOD STUFF!" Anna demanded. I could hear Chrissy in the background yelling for it too!

I started telling them all about our adventures that day, with the help of Misty and eventually Amy as well. They were going crazy with envy. "So... now we're getting ready for the concert and we'll see the fellas again. Can't wait! Unfortunately, these bitches look better in green than I do." I finished.

Misty and Amy both told me to shut up. Then, Anna and Chrissy's questions started... How's Ryan? Did you sneak a peek of the jumbo bubblies (inside joke, sorry)? … and so on.

"We gotta get going!" Amy said looking at her watch. We all said our good byes to Anna and Chrissy and headed for the car. Misty was driving this time. I hated city driving, although, if I was thinking of moving I'd have to get used to it.

A half hour later, we were standing in line to get to the merchandise counter. Oh man there was a lot to choose from. "I'm glad we came early." I told Amy.

"I knew you would be. Not many people. A chance to get what merch we want. Maybe catch a peek of one of the lads.. That kind of thing!" She said with a devious grin.

"Speaking of lads..." Misty tapped us both on the shoulder. We turned around to see what she was looking at. There was Colm, coming in through the front doors, in nothing but a towel. We couldn't help but giggle. Then I did something that surprised even me. I went up to him and offered him the tee shirt I'd just bought from the merch stand.

"Thanks." He said as he put it on. "Yer Liss right? We met earlier didn't we?"

"Yeah. At Starbucks. I'm with these two wackos over there." I said pointing to Amy and Misty. "The rest of our crazy crew are gonna meet us here."

He nodded like he understood what I was talking about but his eyes said that he had no clue. "I better go see if Keith and Emmet unlocked the backstage door so I can get dressed." he said as he ran toward the back of the theater.

I walked back to the girls shaking my head and laughing. They looked impressed with me. "Wow. You actually approached him and didn't fall on your face or trip over your words or anything." Said Amy, proudly.

Misty nodded and smiled. "Should we find our seats and get comfy?" She asked as the crowd started to thicken.

Amy and I agreed. She pulled out our tickets to check the seats, like it was necessary though. She led the way through the theater that was slowly filling up with people. When we finally came to the correct row, AAA or the first row, Amy went to the right and we found our seats right away, seats 107, 109, and 111. Almost perfectly center stage. Couldn't ask for a better place unless we were onstage.

Slowly our friends filed in and sat down near us. Then, Suddenly, all the lights in the theater went out. We all sat in silent anticipation for what would happen next.

One single white spotlight came on and illuminated a single figure standing in the middle of the stage, moving to the keyboard. It was the musical director, David Munro.

As he sat, another spotlight lit, following Declan to his drum set. I noticed one small glint of metal reflect when the light hit it. He was wearing St. Gregory.

The spotlights continued to light up, one by one, until the entire band was on stage.

At once, all of the lights that completely illuminated the stage, dimmed down to darkness again.

Then the drums began and the crowd went wild! The fog started rolling and the lights came up. There stood six of the most amazing men in the world!

The atmosphere was electric and the guys were right on key. The songs were amazing. Most of them we all knew but there were a few surprises. Purely amazing.

Throughout the first half, we got many a wink, smile, or thumbs up from several of the lads, but, George payed us the most attention.

Before we knew it, the first notes of Ireland's Call were playing and everyone was on their feet. And just like that, the song was over and we joined the crowd filing out of the doors.

"I can't believe its over already!" I said.

Everyone began talking at once, but they all agreed that it went too fast.

"Did you even blink once, Liss?" teased Amy.

"Of course she didn't! She'd have to take her eyes off Deco for that!" added Misty.

"Oh you two are just sooooooooo funny!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of not taking their eyes off of someone," piped in Bonnie, another crazy friend of ours, "Someone couldn't keep his eyes off of you Ames!"

"More than one person!" I added.

"Huh?" seems we stumped Amy, or she was just playing dumb.

"You were getting googly eyes and daggers shot at you at the same time." I explained.

Amy giggled. Of course she had noticed. She ALWAYS noticed Neil!

We joked and laughed all the way to the area where the buses were parked, the very same spot we were at earlier in the day. Just the thought of it made me smile.

There were throngs of people around us, waiting for the guys to come out. Looking around, I couldn't help but think back to that afternoon when I was constantly blushing and smiling.

"Here they come!" someone screamed when the backstage door opened. A roar louder than anything I can describe erupted. What the hell, I thought. I added my voice to the noise.

Finally a head popped out of the door. It was George. Everyone else slowly filed out and started chatting and signing autographs and taking photos.

I was amazed at how polite and patient the crowd was. A classy group of people, I thought.

We had positioned ourselves away from the crowd but completely visible to anyone walking out of the door.

Lucky enough for us, we were also at the end of the line of fans. We waited patiently, watching each man hug crying girls, kiss babies, sign anything and everything you could think of, and so on. It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

Slowly, the crowd dwindled down to nothing aside from us and the lads. We had them all to ourselves, albeit only for a little while, but little was better than no time at all.

Colm was the first to approach us, carrying something. My tee shirt.

"Well! It's good to see ya with clothes on kid!" I told him, laughing.

He chuckled and handed me the shirt I'd gotten for a friend back home and ended up lending him instead. "thanks again fer savin me."

I shook my head, "No big deal. How is the initiation going?" I asked.

"Those lads can be brutal." he responded. "Hope this doesn't last the whole tour."

"Why not?" asked Emmet, clapping Colm on the shoulder. "Can't take the pressure?"

"Oh come one Em! Be nice to the newbie. It was the same place you were last year." Neil said as he walked up. Then he added, "hello ladies."

"You be nice to my Emmet, Mr. Neil!" Misty chimed in, wrapping her arms around Em.

He blushed but shot a shit eating grin in Neil's direction.

Soon we were joined by Keith, Ryan, George, and Declan. Ry took photos and signed autographs then we demanded he go back to the bus and rest. "Yes Ma'am!" he joked as he saluted us.

"You would be wise to listen to them, buddy." said George. "They outnumber us after all."

"And don't think we wouldn't pick you up and carry you to the bus, mister!" Amy scolded, hand on her hip, making her look very authoritative.

"Don't challenge her Ry. She'll do it!" Neil warned.

"You'd know, wouldn't ya Neil!" Keith teased. He must have felt left out of all the fun.

Neil turned red. Amy grinned ear to ear. The rest of us, well, we were dying with laughter.

"And on that note," said Ryan, when he caught his breath, "I think I'm off to bed. Night ladies. Twas a pleasure meetin ya."

We all said our good nights and got hugs from him.

The conversations went into a comfortable lull. Randomly, I walked up to George, who put me quite at ease, and in a little star-struck teenager, held out my Sharpie and my copy of his album "Mr.. Mr.. Do... Mr. Donaldson, sir, can I please ha... have your autograph?"

He grinned and winked at me. "Well of course you can!" he took the CD and the pen and signed it. When he handed it back to me, "Would you like a picture too?"

I couldn't hold onto the charade anymore and began laughing. By the time I stopped tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Hell yeah I want one!" I exclaimed. "Who's gonna take it for me?" I asked, turning around with my camera outstretched. Colm offered. I gave him my hot pink camera and George wrapped me in a big fatherly bear hug.

Everyone began getting photos and autographs. I couldn't wait to get all of the pictures printed. So many were super silly. We had so much fun. I never wanted the night to end.

Unfortunately, it had to. The guys had to travel to the next city and we all had to start getting back to families and work and, in Misty and my case, fly home.

On the upside, many, many friendships were forged, with the girls we'd met, yes, but also with the lads we came all that way to see.

We all said our goodbyes, got our hugs, and watched the six men we had spent the last hour goofing off with disappear onto their tour buses. Only after they were out of sight did we begin the trek to our cars.


End file.
